Too Old for You
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Corny meets a young man who likes him and Link. After Link tells Corny of the boys past Corny wonders how he can help him before it's too late.


Hello, I own nothing. There will be explict issues, i.e. rape and abuse. Enjoy.

* * *

"And five, six, seven, eight," Velma yelled at the children, "Stop, take five, I don't think I can watch you mess this dance up anymore!"

"I think you should," I started to say hoping to calm her down.

"I don't care what you think, Corny," she growled out, "Just get them out of my sight."

"Oww," someone said behind us.

"Are you alright, Sebastien?" Link said kneeling next to Sebastien.

"No," Sebastien said tears filling his eyes, "I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."

"Great," Velma said throwing her hands up, "Now we're down a dancer."

"Have some sympathy," I said helping Sebastien off the floor, "If you just cooled off this wouldn't have happened."

"Sympathy," she said laughing evilly, "Why don't you all just leave? We're done for the day. Oh, and Webster, if you can't dance tomorrow don't come back."

When Velma had left the room Sebastien turned to Link, who was standing behind us and gave him a desperate look. Link smiled sadly and hugged Sebastien. Sebastien started to cry into Link's shoulder and held on tightly. Link rubbed Sebastien and made calming noises until he looked at the clock. Link looked over at me hopefully and waited for me to answer. I nodded my head telling him that I was fine with that.

"Seb," Link said softly, "I have to get home. Is it alright if I leave you with Corny?"

"Okay," Sebastien said in a whisper.

Link moved so I could wrap my arms around Sebastien and left with a sigh. I barely noticed that Link left because of how wonderfully Sebastien felt in my arms. It was a secret to everyone, but Link and Sebastien, that I was gay. The only reason those two knew was they saw me out with another guy when we kissed. Neither of them minded that I was gay and they both promised that they wouldn't tell anyone about me if I didn't want them to.

"Come on," I said trying to keep my voice even, "Let's go to my dressing room and look at that ankle."

"Okay," Sebastien said in a whisper.

At first we were walking slowly and Sebastien kept whimpering in pain. I got tired of the noise and lifted Sebastien so I was holding him bridal style. Sebastien blushed cherry red and buried his head in my shoulder. I let out a small chuckle when I notice his blush. Sebastien looked up at me and pouted softly. Seeing his face like that drove me to lean down slightly and kiss him.

I pulled back instantly and looked away. Sebastien continued to stare at me as I finished the walk to my dressing room. Once we were there I placed Sebastien on the couch and shut and locked the door. I sat down on the other side of the room and thought about how stupid I was. Sebastien was a sixteen year old boy who was just crying his eyes out and I kissed him.

"Corny," Sebastien said standing in front of me.

"You should be resting," I said standing up to help him back to the couch.

"No," he said standing still, "We need to talk."

"Sebastien," I said sighing.

"Why did you kiss me Corny?" he asked wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," I said thinking that's what he meant, "It was a stupid mistake."

"It was just a mistake?" he said sadly.

"Yes," I said confused, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No…Yes…No," he said tears filling his eyes once again, "I don't know anymore."

"You don't know," I said slowly, "Sebastien, do you like me?"

"I think…" he said trailing off, "Yes, I do like you."

"You're sixteen," I said making him sit down and prop up his ankle, "I'm twenty-six, that's a full ten year difference."

"I know," he said calmly "But I like you Corny, a lot."

"How do you know?" I said shaking my head.

"Because of this," he said pressing his lips to mine.

This time the kiss lasted longer and when we broke away we were both panting. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were begging for me to not to refuse him I know in my heart that I liked him, but my head was telling me everything that was wrong with this. Sebastien stared at me for a few minutes before moving to kiss me again.

"No," I whispered turning my head away, "I'm ten years older than you."

"I don't care," Sebastien said turning my head back to his, "I love you Corny."

"You're sixteen," I said staring into his eyes, "You're just confused."

"No I'm not," he said shaking his head, "You're confused."

"Corny," he said standing up and falling down, "Damn it."

"Sebastien," I said looking at where his shirt rode up, "What happened here?"

"Nothing," he said pulling his shirt down.

"Bull," I said forcing him to sit down and pulling his shirt off, "Damn. Who did this to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said looking away.

"Sebastien," I said placing a hand on his leg, "Please, let me help you."

"Why would I tell you when you don't care?" he asked pulling away from me.

"Don't ever say I don't care about you," I said angrily, "I love you! I've loved you since you started working her."

"Then why won't you be with me?" he asked sadly.

"Because you're…" I started to say.

"Don't say it's because I'm too young!" he said standing up once more, "Link told me that you were always watching me when we practiced, he told me he heard you saying my name when you were alone! Tell me that he was lying!"

"I can't," I said dejectedly, "Of course I care about you. I just want to help you."

"Link is the only one that knows," he said turning away, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"How about I call Link and have him come down?" I suggested softly.

"Okay," he said in childish agreement.

I sat Sebastien back down and went over both to the phone. At first I didn't start to call Link because I wanted to figure everything out myself. As I thought I couldn't think of any person that would want to hurt Sebastien as badly as I saw. I needed to know how bad this was and who it was before something worse happened. I took a deep breath, looked back at Sebastien, and dialed Link's phone number.

"Larkin residents," Link said answering the phone.

"Link, it's Corny," I said quickly, "I need you to come back down here."

"Is everything okay?" he asked confused.

"No, something is wrong with Sebastien," I said sighing.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Link asked worriedly.

"We were talking and he fell down again," I started to explain, "When he fell his shirt rode up."

"And you saw the bruises," he said in a whisper.

"He told me you know about it," I said looking over at Sebastien, "Can you please come down here?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said in his normal voice," Bye Corny."

After Link hung up I looked at Sebastien out of the corner of my eye and saw him scratching at his wrist. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but then I noticed little red patches on his white long sleeve shirt. As I continued to look at him, trying to figure out what he was doing, Link came in. Link opened the door and ran to Sebastien.

"Stop," Link said wrestling Sebastien's hand away from his wrist, "You said you'd stop."

"Can't stop," Sebastien said fighting Link, "Please, don't make me stop."

"You have to," Link said straddling Sebastien's legs and pushing his hands to his side, "Seb, tell Corny about your father. Tell him about what he's doing to you; about what you're doing to yourself."

"No," Sebastien said angrily.

"Tell him or I will," Link said glaring down at Sebastien.

As I watched Sebastien an Link fight I grew more and more concerned about Sebastien. I needed to know what Link was talking about. I did like Sebastien and he liked me, but he had to find someone his own age. I looked into Link's eyes and saw not only concern, but love. Link liked Sebastien. Then I looked at Sebastien's eyes and saw that he liked Link too.

Seeing that both of them liked each other made me wonder why Sebastien was going after me and not Link. Link's eyes also held anger, but I wasn't totally sure who Link was angry at. Sebastien's, on the other hand, held fear, but again I couldn't tell who he was afraid of. There was so many missing pieces for me that I couldn't figure anything out.

"Stop," I said loudly, "Link, tell me what is going on."

"Seb's Dad is a drunk and is beating him," Link said quickly, "His Mom is deciding whether or not to leave him and isn't having sex with his Dad so he's raping Seb, and Seb can't handle it all so he's trying to kill himself."

"Link," Sebastien yelled trying to get Link to be quiet, "Please, stop it."

"He has to know," Link said shaking his head, "Maybe he can help you in ways I can't."

"I don't need help," Sebastien said pushing Link off him and standing up, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Sebastien, sit down," I said calmly.

"Corny," Sebastien said desperately.

"Sit down," I yelled firmly.

"Yes, sir," he said sitting down quickly.

"You sit down too, Link," I said pointing to the couch.

When both boys were sitting down I grabbed a chair and sat in front of them. Link looked over at Sebastien as if he was deciding what to do next. Before Link could do anything Sebastien took off his shirt. Sebastien's torso was covered in bruises shaped like fists and boots, while his arms were covered in scars, cuts, and blood. Link looked away quickly and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Sebastien," I said moving to touch him only to have him pull away.

"Don't," Link said wrapping his arms around Sebastien's shoulder, "He doesn't like people touching his injuries."

"Okay," I said pulling away, "Sebastien, you can't live with your father anymore."

"I don't have any place to go," Sebastien said biting his lip.

"You'll stay with me," I said instantly.

"I will?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said nodding, "But I'm not going out with you. You need someone your age. That's why I think you two should be together."

Once I said that Link and Sebastien both looked away and blushed. Link was first to realize that Sebastien did the same thing. When Link realized that he gently brought Sebastien's face to his. Sebastien continued to blush and bite his lower lip. I could tell that Link wanted to kiss Sebastien, but he wasn't sure.

"I know that you like each other," I said calmly, "And Sebastien, you know that you and I can never be together. Why can't you two be together?"

"Seb," Link said softly, "He's right. I like you, a lot."

"I like you too," Sebastien said biting his lip.

"Good," Link said before kissing Sebastien softly.

I smiled when I saw them kiss. This was just the first step in a long journey, but at least it was a step in the right direction. Sebastien and Link would have to take things slowly and carefully, but I knew that it would be a good thing when they get past all of their issues. With my help of course.


End file.
